


Two Princesses

by athousandwinds



Category: A Little Princess - Burnett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Princesses

When Sara grows up (just a little bit, so she has longer legs and arms and she's grown into her eyes, but she still kisses Mr Carmichael goodnight and can enthral the Large Family with a wave of her hand), she finds out that there are more Lavinias and Jessies in the world than there are Ermengardes or even Miss Minchins. Young gentlemen come to the house.

"I do not think," Sara says to one of them with her funny, grave expression, "that my money will make you very happy."

Another of them says, "Can we get rid of your blasted chaperone?" and the look Sara turns on him is chillier than the attic in winter.

"No," she says.

There are other young men, nicer ones, and no one can understand why Sara won't choose one of them.

"I like being my own mistress," she tells Janet simply, as if this accounts for everything. Janet, who has never been her own mistress – and never realised this – does not understand.

"But won't you get tired of living alone? You'll only have Becky for company!"

Sara smiles at Becky, who is darning a stocking. "It's no hardship."

When Sara grows up, she never does marry.

"I can never find a prince I like half as much as I do Becky," she says to Mr Carmichael, who _does_ understand.


End file.
